


Father Knows Best

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [77]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Big Brother Judd Ryder, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Protective Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Contrary to fandom believe, Owen doesn't instantly like Carlos. He needs time to warm up to the idea of his son with that (gorgeous, capable and incredibly polite) cop. Preferably without angering TK. Aka. 5 Times Owen was withholding judgment +1 Time Owen made up his mind about Tarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Father Knows Best

1.

Owen didn’t actively dislike Carlos. He seemed like a nice enough guy. He was polite and being Michelle’s best friend earned him a few brownie points. 

He just wasn’t sure about how he felt about him with TK. He tended to withhold judgement on TK’s boyfriends. He was an adult and until recently, Owen had a great amount of trust in him. After Alex, he was more wary of TK’s ability to choose a good guy. So far though, it didn’t seem like much was going on between them.

That was until TK was late for work, in the same clothes he’d been wearing the day before.

He gave his son time to put on his uniform and greet the team before calling him into his office.

“Hey son, come up here a minute.”

“What’s up dad?” TK collapsed into a chair across from his desk.

“Have fun last night?”

“Yeah I guess. Why?”

“Just checking in. You came in with the same clothes from yesterday on.”

“Shit,” TK sighed.

“Look I’m not trying to be nosey just- just be careful okay?”   
“I will. I am. I promise.”

“Okay. Get to work.”

TK nodded and ducked out of the office.

Owen mentally calculated the points that Carlos had. He had to remind himself that TK wasn’t a baby anymore and that he was allowed to have sex with whoever he wanted, but it was hard to think of his son that way. 

On the other hand, he was fairly certain that Carlos would take care of him.

2.

Carlos gained a few more brownie points when he brought them lunch during a power outage. The station had backup generators, but they went to the important parts of the house and apparently the kitchen didn’t count. 

“I come bearing tacos,” Carlos called as he entered the kitchen with a plastic bag.

“You’re a life save,” Paul praised, taking the bag from him.

“You’re lucky I love you chica,” he planted a kiss on Michelle’s head and grinned at TK across the counter.

TK smiled briefly before occupying himself helping Paul pull food out of the bag. Owen wanted to pull him aside and question him but decided against it. He had made TK a promise a long time ago not to pry into his personal life unless it was a necessity. It wasn’t really necessary this time, he was just nosey.

Carlos played it cool, never really addressing TK directly but including him in a way that was nothing but friendly.

Owen had to put another check in his favor for respecting his son’s boundaries.




Carlos was a damn good cop, he would give him that. He was smart, calm, and collected. He kept a level head under pressure which was hard to do in a situation like the one they had just encountered. 

One of the employees had compared it to bird box, which he wasn’t familiar with, but he had gathered that it wasn’t good. 

“Good job back there Officer Reyes,” he complimented as his team was finishing up.

“Thank you sir.”

Owen patted him on the back and gave him a soft smile. Carlos returned it shyly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He nodded and walked off, approaching his team.

“What was that about?” TK questioned.

“Just complimenting Officer Reyes on a job well done. The kid is starting to grow on me you know?”

TK nodded and Owen heard him mumble something that sounded like “Me too” as he retreated.

4.

Owen knew when something was going on with his son. He could tell that there was something between him and Carlos. He could tell that TK was pushing him away even though he really wanted him closer. But he wasn’t going to pry into his private life. It was TK’s business, even though he was starting to think that Carlos might be good for him.

5.

“Officer Reyes, would you like some time with him?”   
“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Carlos lingered awkwardly in the doorway of TK’s hospital room.

“I think he’d like that. I know I would.”

He stood, clapping Carlos’ shoulder as he passed him by. He took a place next to Judd, watching through the window as Carlos took his place in an empty chair. He held his hand, running soft fingers over his forehead and through his hair.

“He’s got the stamp of approval huh?” Judd asked quietly.

“I think he’s on his way.”

“He’s a good kid Cap. Everyone likes him. TK likes him. He’ll treat him right.”

“I know he will.”

+1.

“So you want to tell me how long you’ve been seeing that babe?” TK teased.

“As soon as you tell me how long you’ve been seeing the cop.”

He sighed, burying his head in his hands, “You knew huh?”

“I had my suspicions. When he showed up here after you got shot, well that just confirmed it.” 

“He came to see me?”

“Yeah he did. Sat with you for a while before he had to go back to work. Tell me something son. Do you like Carlos?”   
“I do. Or I think I could. He hasn’t been shy about his feelings for me. I was just scared.”

“I know. But you can’t live in fear kid. Carlos isn’t Alex. Carlos cares about you, I can see it from a mile away. I just want you to be happy.”

“I know.”

“So go be happy. You have my blessing.”

“Thank you dad.”

Owen pulled him into a hug and TK pressed close, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Just know that if he ever hurts you, Judd might beat me to him.”

TK laughed, “Trust me. I know.”


End file.
